Mothfrost
Physical Description Mothfrost is a diluted calico she-cat with assorted dark-gray-and-light-orange patches ranging from her face to her tail; her underbelly, paws, and much of her legs are white, reflecting the fur color of her mother. Her eyes are a dull green and constantly glow with a sometimes indifferent hatred that is hard to ignore. Server History Mothfrost was born in roleplay on May 27th, 2018, to ThunderClan warriors Cindersleet and Frosteyes. On June 25th, 2018, she was apprenticed to Mossheart before being promptly moved to apprenticeship of a medicine cat on July 22, 2018, after StarClan commanded her to do so through the former ThunderClan medicine cat, Fawnskip. On January 12th, 2019, she requested to be named Mothfrost during her naming ceremony. Kestreldew kindly granted her wish. Her first litter was born on May 25th, 2019, composed of Beetlekit, Leafkit, and Frostkit. She was still a medicine cat during this time. There is not a set date as to when she officially became a warrior, though it was sometime before she gave birth to her second litter. Said litter was born on August 22nd, 2019, composed of Foxkit, Skykit, and Squirrelkit. Briarkit and Flamekit soon joined as her adoptive kits. Roleplay History Kit-hood Mothkit was born to Cindersleet and Frosteyes during leaf-fall along with her siblings, Mudkit and Hollowkit, during an especially grim chapter in ThunderClan's history at the time. Smokepath had become the deputy in Hazelstar's--then Hazelbreeze's--place, and many within the Clan had found it to be an outrageous act against the Clan itself (for Smokepath had been the one who had ended Brightstar's rule). Fortunately enough for Mothkit, though, she couldn't have cared less for the diplomatic squabbles of her superiors. About a moon or so after being born, a fire suddenly and violently sprang up within their territory, forcing the Clan to evacuate their camp to their border with WindClan. Mothkit hardly remembered the time spent during that long period of evacuation--perhaps another moon of being estranged from their camp--and only recalled her vain attempts at getting her littermates to play with her; they were both very socially awkward, especially Mudkit. Mothkit only bid her time, then, until they eventually moved back to their camp which hadn't even been touched by the flames. It was soon after that that Mothkit was apprenticed to Mossheart, an older warrior in the Clan. Apprenticeship The beginning of her apprenticeship was normal--by her standards, at least--and she spent that time joyously learning the different hunting techniques that Mossheart was teaching her. Never did she think or want to have her life go any other way, but, of course, her being a naive young cat, had no idea that the future was not always in one's favor. About a moon into her apprenticeship, her father, Frosteyes, tragically died from an unknown illness that had seized him in the night. The event rocked her and her family to their core, hurting her poor mother Cindersleet the hardest, as Frosteyes had been dearly beloved. Her mother promptly shut herself out from the outside world, remaining alone in her bubble of mourning and grief. This only affected Mothpaw negatively and would go on to do so for many moons afterward. One day, after being ordered to tend to the ailing Fawnskip--the former ThunderClan medicine cat--, she was surprised when he suddenly proclaimed that he had received a vision from StarClan that Mothpaw was walking down the wrong path. Hearing from the old cat that she needed to become a medicine cat's apprentice, she aptly refused strongly and tried to dismiss it as senility. The more that Fawnskip insisted, though (and rubbing in the wrath of StarClan, as well), Mothpaw finally yielded and went to tell Hazelstar of her "decision" to become a medicine cat apprentice. She strongly resented her ancestors after believing to be forced down a path that she didn't want to be in, and this only embittered her more in her depressed life. Moons passed and, even though Mothpaw did not originally enjoy the new assignment, soon became complacent with the workload. This wasn't without conflict, of course, as she learned that medicine cats could not have kits of their own; she had wanted some one day in hopes of spreading her family's lineage and was disheartened to learn that medicine cats were forbidden that privilege. It only embittered her with more frustrated rage that StarClan intended to ruin her life even more so. It was during this point that the Pureblood Alliance was beginning to take hold and Mothpaw happened to notice a particular warrior--Palesky--who seemed to share her hatred for non-clan cats. Shortly after speaking out at a meeting about how she felt about rogues and loners, the tom promptly recruited her to the alliance alongside the warrior Skyfrost. At the next half-moon meeting, Mothpaw--during her ceremony--requested that her name be Mothfrost in honor of her late father. Kestreldew granted this request. Medicine Cat Life It was quickly after Mothfrost was named a medicine cat that she was fully recruited into the Pureblood Alliance. During one of the many meetings that were hosted by Dawnstrike, she was among one of them. Deciding that she owed StarClan nothing and was not obligated to keep her discoveries a secret, she told the gathered cats about the prophecy that she had been given: "Beware the ones who sleep in shadow." She knew very little about whether that information truly helped the Alliance, though she only wished to be useful as the only medicine cat to have been recruited. As the Alliance grew, support within the Clan waned as Palesky began to notice that their coinciding interests seemed to not coincide anymore. It was too late to leave, as the invasion was already in full force, and Mothfrost could do little as her own Clan began to cave in. Lionstar--the leader at the time--revealed that he, too, was a member of the Pureblood Alliance and swiftly recruited an exiled RiverClan she-cat as his deputy. This cat, named Russetwing, would later give birth to kits that Mothfrost would raise as her own. Shortly before the battle that would determine whether pureblooded cats would prevail, Russetwing left and Palesky was named deputy in her stead,much to Mothfrost's surprise. After the Pureblood Alliance was effectively dissolved by the Rebellion, Palesky had turned over to the Rebellion's side and effectively became leader of ThunderClan after Lionstar was chased away. He issued punishment on the cats involved, including Mothfrost. Alongside Skyfrost and Rushtail, she was to swear never to turn to such means of rebellion ever again, to which she strongly agreed to. Moons of peace prevailed after the Pureblood Alliance, and it was during this time that Mothfrost became pregnant with her second litter of kits with the now-named Palestar. In light of an uproar and in order to ensure that StarClan did not punish her kin or Clan for her decisions, she stepped down as a medicine cat of ThunderClan. Warriorhood Now a queen of ThunderClan, Mothfrost was not quite sure how to feel about her new status. It was, of course, a punishment for her deeds, but it was also what she had wanted all along. She had gotten used to the role and power she had had as a medicine catCategory:ThunderClan Category:The New Generation Category:The Reborn Arc Category:Characters